A Monster Unleashed
by The Prophet of Hades
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt me ,a monster that should not be let out have been unleashed from within me! Can I stop it or am I to late! My life in the Spyro Realms. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Balasar: Hello there my friends I know its been so long since I last updated so I've decided to write a new story about my life in the Spyro universe. I was inspired to write this story by The Dragon Knight and WhiteWinterStar ,and please visit them and read their stories. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Draconian Exile does not own any of the Spyro characters ,he only owns his own characters. **

Chapter 1

Prologue: How the Monster came to Be

My name is unknown ,but other people call me an exile ,a traitor…a monster. All I can recall of my past is visions of a burning village ,people screaming ,my parents telling me to run…so much death. I have wandered this realm for what feels like an eternity ,searching for a way to right the wrongs of my past ,but I am alone. So far I have lived in solitude for as long as I can remember ,avoiding people as best as I can. I hear voices in my head but they just won't stop…ever since that night…the night the monster was unleashed from inside of me.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_I have lived in fear of other people that have come seeking to kill me for fame and glory. But one day I was found by a local village's blacksmith while he was out looking for his wife's bracelet that she lost while exploring the woods near their village. When he found me ,I was so scared he'd kill me and began to cry. _**(I was only 4 years old at that time.)**

"_Please don't hurt me! I haven't done any thing! Take this bracelet I found yesterday ,just don't hurt me!" I cried. I curled into a ball ,trying to hide my face from him_

_When he reached out his hand to take the bracelet ,he asked ,in a strong yet caring tone, "Why are you out here all alone ,boy? Where's your family? What happened to you?"_

_I looked up at him ,my eyes red and puffy from crying ,and sobbed, "Their dead! Bad men killed them ,along with the rest of my village! I was the only one that survived the attack."_

_I was surprised at what he said next, "Why don't you come with me back to the village ,boy ,its not far? You can live with me and my wife."_

_I jumped to my feet and said, "Really ,I can live with you?" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug and cried, "Oh ,thank you ,thank you ,thank you ,thank you!" _

_He was surprised at my sudden movement ,but soon realized that I had been out in the woods for quite awhile to accept his offer so quickly. He then noticed that I was quite thin and decided to get me back to his house as quickly as possible. When we got to his house ,I was amazed at how big it was ,since my old families was a small hut. As soon as he opened the door ,I smelled something delicious coming from inside ,and my mouth began to water. I followed him inside and heard someone humming in ,I think ,the kitchen. I looked around a corner to see a woman cooking something that smelled wonderful ,then the man walked up behind me and said, "I see you have found my wife ,here let me introduce you…Nala ,I have someone who will be living with us."_

_The woman turned around and gasped as she saw me ,then asked, "Where did you find him? What happened to him? What's his name?" She put down the knife she was using and rushed over to me. _

_When I saw her rush over to me ,I cried out and hid behind the man for protection from her as I thought she would hurt me. Then the man spoke, "Slowly Nala ,he's very scared of anyone who runs at him! He says bad men killed his family ,along with his entire village," His face darkened as he said the last part._

"_Oh my ,are you okay? Oh, you poor child! I'm not going to hurt you ,I just want to make sure your okay, come here." She held out her arms and I hesitatingly walked over to her and when I was less than a foot away from her ,I looked into her eyes ,they looked like my mothers eyes; they were a rich emerald. I knew she wasn't going to hurt me. I broke down right there ,and hugged her ,crying ,saying I didn't want to leave her. Nala looked shocked that I had hugged her ,but quickly hugged me back trying to calm me down._

"_Its going to be okay. Shhhhhhhh ,its alright ,your safe now," she looked up at the man and said, "Go and find a nice place for me to sit down with him. So I can try and get him to calm down." With that she carried me into their living room and sat down with me in a rocking-chair that was in front of a nice ,little fire and rocked me to sleep. _

_The next morning ,I awoke in a soft bed. I didn't see Nala anywhere ,I began to worry that something had happened to her ,but then the door opened and Nala walked in with a tray of food._

_She looks up and see me awake, "Good your awake," She then notices the tears in my eyes as I lied back down ,she sets the tray down on the table beside the bed ,sits down beside me on the bed ,and holds me in her arms and whispers in my ear, "Everything's going to be okay." _

_I flung my arms around her neck and cried softly, "Don't leave me again ,mom! I don't want to lose you, too!" Nala was taken aback as I said 'mom'._

**(Remember I was only 4 years old at the time.)**

_For the next twenty-five years ,I trained as a blacksmith ,but then one night ,I had a dream that scared the shit out of me; Everyone in the village was dead except for me ,the village itself was on fire ,my 'mom' was being raped by the 'Bad Men' that destroyed the last village I lived in ,seeing her getting hurt filled me with rage and hatred for those men!_

_I still remember those words; Don't leave me._

_**[End of Flashback]**_

I blinked as I came back to the present and dodged a spear that was thrown at me as I fought in the Temple Arena. I roared as an arrow pierced my armor and hit my tattoo ,which then began to glow uncontrollably. I roared as my armor melted off my body and my skin burned away to reveal the monster I have tried to contain ever since the day my 'mom' died.

I reached back and yanked the arrow out and roared to the heavens above before rising my sword high above my head and driving it into the ground causing the entire arena to quake. Then spikes burst from the ground flew towards my opponents ,who just stood there paralyzed with fear ,waiting for their death ,which came quickly as the spikes pierced their chests. They all fell to the ground lifeless.

The crowd was silent for a few seconds but then burst into cheers ,all except for the Guardians ,who just stared at me with faces of surprise and shock. Volteer was the first to speak, "Who is that warrior and what was that power? I've never seen such power except for in Malefor!"

"I don't know ,Volteer ,but we could have a use for him in the coming war with Malefor. Lets go down to visit this odd and ruthless war-" Terrador was interrupted by a loud roar that was filled with sorrow and longing.

He looked down at me as I fell to my knees dropping my weapons and grasping my head as tears rolled down my face ,dropped to the ground and disappeared into the dirt ,then all the sorrow was replaced with hatred as I remembered the men that had killed my 'mom' ,Nala. I roared as loud as I could and unleashed a convexity bolt into the sky which turned the entire area a light shade of purplish red ,once it reached the heavens it turned around and shot back down at me ,engulfing me in purplish-red light. Everyone in the arena ran out the exits screaming.

**So what do you think? R&R please.**


	2. I meet the One who killed my Mother

**Sorry for the wait everyone but I've been working on this chapter for awhile. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh I've been thinking and I've decided that chapter 3 is going to have a really long fight scene in it, and someone's going to DIE! HAHAHA! One of the dragons that I hate is going to DIE!**

**Chapter 2**

**I meet the One **

**Who killed my Mother.**

When the smoke cleared ,I felt different ,like my skin was on fire or something. When I held my hand out to look at it I saw symbols that were glowing blood-red against my…scales! My memories came flooding back into my head as I remembered what happened; the arena battle ,the memories ,the outburst of anger and the strangely overwhelming burst of energy that erupted from me. It all came back.

As I shook the strange thoughts from my head ,I heard the flapping of wings behind me. I whirled around to come face to face with a green dragon at least ten times my size. I thought I was about to die. When he spoke his voice was harsh and had a hint of military hardship in it, "Where did you learn to use Convexity ,warrior? And what is your name?"

"My name is Balasar. As for where I learned to use whatever it is you called it ,I don't know. And for your information ,I am not just a warrior ,I am a warrior on the path of revenge…and sorrow," I hung my head as I said the last part, "I am on a quest to avenge my 'mother' who was killed by 'Bad Men' as I used to call them when I was younger," I paused for a second as I raised my head up and looked at the dragon and for the first time noticing two other dragons with him, "Who are you ,anyways? I've never seen you in the arena ,before," I said looking at them for a sec ,then realizing that they were the Guardians ,I dropped to one knee and bowed my head in respect for them, "I'm deeply sorry! I didn't know you were Guardians ,please forgive me!"

"Well ,what do we have here? A warrior that is both ruthless and respectful! I like him ,I knew we made the right decision in recruiting him for our arm-" He was interrupted by a low growl that resided from within my throat

"You expect me to join your army in the fight against that ungrateful ,pompous son-of-a-bitch that you call Malefor! I would gladly join you but I need proof that you can win this war of yours," I said in an unsettlingly calm tone, "If your best fighter or fighters can beat me in this arena ,I will join your ranks immediately!" I bowed then left the arena to get ready for the ultimate test of my skills and my new-found abilities. My train of thought was interrupted by the cheers of blood-thirsty fans waiting for a bloodbath. I sighed as I remembered the words some old man had told me awhile back;

_**Wear anger as your armor ,remember what you love,**_

_**Carry darkness as your shield ,don't let go of what you love,**_

_**And wield hate as your sword ,hold on to what you love,**_

_**Don't let anyone harm the ones you love,**_

_**Enjoy the memories of the ones you love **_

_**And cherish those memories…forever.**_

_**As I readied myself for the roar of the crowd ,I checked my weapons making sure that they were in mint condition; I carried two spears ,my two fighting knives were strapped to my back and my Bastard sword and heavy flail hung loosely against my thighs. I walked up the ramp to the gate that lead into the arena and looked through the bars to see a red dragon at least four meters tall in pitch-black armor at the other side of the arena ,but something was familiar about him. Then he turned to look at me and I instantly recognized him: He was the one that killed my mother! I knew one thing though: this was going to be one hell of a fight!**_


	3. A Monster UnleashedAGAIN!

**Balasar: Hello I'm back with the next chapter! This ones has a fight scene in it with a lot of gore so please **_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: Prophet of Hades does not own any Spyro characters, He only owns his own.**

Chapter 3

The Monster breaks free…Again!

I remembered that dragon from the night my mother was killed. I could feel the rage and anger for this dragon well up inside of me and I can't control it anymore. The symbols on my body began to glow and everyone in the arena turned to see what was happening and they all gasped at what they saw; my scales began to glow and change as the ones on my chest grew smaller and the ones on my thighs, shoulders, arms ,feet and back grew larger, my hair was replaced with new, thick, rope-like hairs as my body steadily changed to my new form, my hands grew claws and so did my feet, my teeth sharpened to a point and my eyes changed to adjust to the light in the arena.

I roared as I swung my claws at the metal bars. My claws cut straight through them as if they were made of butter. The bars clattered to the ground with a loud _*CLANG*_. My opponent's gate lowered and he charged forward hoping to trample me and end this fight before it even started. Right as he was about to hit me, I side-stepped to the left and drew my Bastard sword swung at his side. The blade cut deep, he roared in pain and he hit me with his tail blade, cutting a long gash in my chest. I grit my teeth as I swung my sword again, this time connecting with his wing membrane shredding it and also giving me an advantage; now he cannot fly.

He roared and swung his claws and they connected with my right eye. _Damn, that was my good eye. Okay, NOW, I'm angry! _I thought to myself,_ He going to pay for that one!_

A loud roar snapped me out of my thoughts and had just enough time to brace myself before he rammed me in the gut sending me flying backwards into the side of the arena. My vision blurred then turned black as I lost conscious. As I lay on the ground, my opponent, Flame, walked over to me and placed a paw on my back and roared into the heavens in triumph…but I wasn't done with him just yet.

The crowd looked at me once and then broke into cheers, but stopped as they saw my scales turn black and a black aura form around me, the symbols on my body began to glow and when I opened my eyes…they were blood-red.

Flame looked around and was wondering why the crowd had stopped cheering. He looked down and removed his paw from on my back before backing away from me as I picked myself up off the ground. Flame rushed me in hopes of crushing me with his paws, but was surprised when I grabbed his paws and twisted, breaking them, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

I grabbed his neck and turned his head so I could look at his face then said, "Remember me, jack-ass! I'm the one whose village you burned down twenty-seven years ago! The one whose mother you raped then killed like she was nothing but an ANIMAL! I've suffered and I was always hoping this day would come! NOW,I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" And with that I thrust my clawed hand through his chest and grabbed his heart before ripping it out. I let the limp body fall to the arena floor and roared as loud as I could before grabbing one of Flame's wings and ripping it off then grabbed his head and twisted until I heard it snap and twisted it the other way then tore it off and held it as a trophy for all to see. The crowd looked in shock and awe at what I had just done, then burst into cheers.

**What do you think? R&R, please!**


End file.
